


Picture Perfect

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet-cute AU featuring selfies. Based off a BuzzFeed quiz result, of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Quiz result is in the endnotes, so as not to spoil anyone!

Blaine liked to think he wasn’t generally obnoxious in public. Sure, he performed in the occasional flash mob, but those were staged events - he wasn’t one of those people who spoke at top volume wherever he went, regardless of atmosphere. He tried not to take up too much space on public transport. He even made sure his whole group shuffled off to side if they needed to have a conversation on a walkway somewhere so people could get around them.

Of course, all of those considerations got shot to hell whenever he opened Snapchat.

“Sam, oh my God,” Blaine said to his phone one morning. He had just received the most ridiculous looking selfie possible of his best friend, startling him so much that he almost choked on the sip of coffee he’d taken from his travel mug. “Why?”

Blaine double-tapped the screen to reply and started maneuvering as subtly as possible to find a good angle without making it too apparent that he was taking a selfie in public. He was so preoccupied with finding a good angle that would minimize the shine from his hair gel that he forgot to look where he was going, causing more than one person to grumble curse words at him as they dodged out of his way at the last minute.

“Sorry, sorry, I - _mmph!_ ”

Blaine’s frantic apologies to the people around him were cut off unexpectedly by another pair of lips running into his own and two phones clattering to the ground. He stepped back as soon as he could regain control of some higher brain function, wrapping his hands around the other person’s (very well-toned, holy crap) upper arms when he felt their body start to lose balance.

“Thanks,” the man said, flushed bright pink but smiling down at Blaine.

“Uh - you’re welcome,” Blaine said, temporarily forgetting English at the sight of the man’s gorgeous face. “I mean, we’ve already gotten to first base, so I suppose it’s the least I can do, right?”

The man laughed, sending Blaine’s pulse soaring. “And they say chivalry is dead.” He bent down and scooped up their phones, handing Blaine’s back to him and asking, “That still work?”

Blaine tapped the home button and smiled when the screen lit up normally, noticing a slight crack along the bottom but nothing that would make it unusable. “It’s a little dinged up, but it’s not a problem. Yours?”

“I’m going to need a new case, but the phone itself is fine,” the man said, flashing a scuffed skull-print case. “Thankfully.”

“Ooh, that’s unfortunate, though. Your case now is so McQueen-esque,” Blaine said, frowning sympathetically. “Or is it really McQueen? I don’t really shop there myself, clearly, so I don’t know what their accessory range is like.”

“Just an homage, but nice eye,” the man said, smiling appreciatively. “I’m Kurt.”

“Blaine.” He stuck out his hand to shake Kurt’s, hoping he suppressed the shiver that ran up his spine as they made contact. “And, uh, sorry about earlier.”

“What? No, it was my fault,” Kurt said, confused. “I was busy trying to take a flattering selfie for Snapchat and totally wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Ditto,” Blaine said sheepishly. “Glad to know I wasn’t alone there.”

“ _You_ were having trouble finding a good angle? Seriously?” Kurt asked before blushing a deep red. “Please tell me I didn’t just say that out loud.”

“If it helps, I had the same thought about you,” Blaine offered, rubbing Kurt’s arm gently right above the elbow.

“Funnily enough, it does help,” Kurt said, getting a sly grin on his face. “Because now I feel more willing to ask if you might like to have dinner with me tomorrow. We can discuss selfie poses or something.”

“I’d like to think I have more than that in my conversational arsenal, but yes,” Blaine said, smiling broadly. “I would love to.”

“Great!” Kurt said, bouncing gently on his toes and looking far too damn cute for Blaine to handle. “Here.”

They traded phones and put in their numbers before sharing a somewhat reluctant goodbye, as Blaine needed to get to the bus shelter and Kurt was close to missing his train. Blaine couldn’t help but send a quick snapshot of himself to Kurt once he was seated, though, with the caption _Is this angle flattering enough? ;)_

**It would look better with me there. ;)**

_Maybe we can take one tomorrow night. Seems like this whole thing started because of selfies, you know._

**Fine, but with one caveat: it has to be good enough for Instagram.**

_That’s a lot to live up to._

**I think we can do it.**

____________________

Kurt’s prophecy was spot-on: they uploaded photos of their date that were a hit among their friends, who all called the pics the cutest things they’d ever seen. 

Or, well, they did for a year or so, until Blaine decided to pop the question by reenacting their first meeting with a far more intentional kiss and a drop to one knee. The photos of that moment were impossible to beat.

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll be walking out of your apartment complex one morning, and obviously you’ll be preoccupied taking selfies for Snapchat. Simultaneously, a sweet Tamilian named Selvam will be doing the same. Since neither of you is responsible or careful or observant, you’ll ram face-first into one another. For 70 years to come, you’ll consider that your first kiss. You’ll take a #CouplesSelfie every morning and your Instagram account will go viral for being so cute.


End file.
